Estonia
Estonia 'is a country situated in the East of Europe and is a member of the European Union. It's neighbors are Russia and Latvia. It has access to the Baltic sea. Description Appearance Male The male version of Estonia is usually seen with a dark-coloured hoodie or a polo shirt with a jumper over it. He wears black or dark blue jeans with it. Female The female version of Estonia is usually seen with a loose a pastel blue jumper that comes off her shoulders. She wears jeans with it and can be seen with a skirt, too. Personality Estonia is considered the new kid of school that quickly turned popular. They aren't well known for much except their crush on Finland. They are friendly to most countries, but they could be called "depressed" because when their past is brought up, they can go into a dark mood or suffer long periods of sadness. They also drink during these periods of depression which therefore gives them the title "alcoholic". Interests Alcoholic drinks Others symbols Estonian coat of arms: The current coat of arms of Estonia is a golden shield which includes three slim, blue leopards (or lions passant guardant) in the middle, with oak branches along the side of the shield. The heraldic lions of the coat of arms are the most ancient of Estonia's symbols. They have been used since the 13th century, when they served as the big coat of arms for the capital city, Tallinn. Tallinn got these slim blue lions from the King of Denmark, Waldemar the Second; Denmark was the ruling power in Northern Estonia at that time. Tallinn was under Danish rule between 1219 and 1346, and, according to one theory, the name "Tallinn" itself meant originally "Danish castle" (Estonian: ''Taanilinn); the etymology, however, is by no means certain. Various other foreign powers came and went, but the three lions remained to become the coat of arms for most of the Estonian territory. The State Assembly of the independent Republic of Estonia adopted the three lions officially by its resolution on June 19, 1925. This coat of arms of the Republic of Estonia was in use until the beginning of the Soviet occupation on June 21, 1940. The rendering on the coat of arms returned to the public in connection with the national amnesty started in 1988. For the first time since a hiatus that lasted decades, the coat of arms adorned by three lions of the city of Tallinn was used as a historical element in the Old Town Days of 1988. The City Arms of Tallinn was reinstated in the same year. In addition to the three main state symbols, Estonia has chosen her own national flower and national bird. Estonia even has her own national stone and national fish, which seem to be a rarity among other national symbols. All four have gained official status. Nicknames Etymology History Geography Phytogeographically, Estonia is shared between the Central European and Eastern European provinces of the Circumboreal Region within the Boreal Kingdom. According to the WWF, the territory of Estonia belongs to the ecoregion of Sarmatic mixed forests. Estonia shares country borders with: Russia ,Latvia Relationships Family * '''Denmark – cousin-brother/cousin-sister * Finland – cousin-brother/cousin-sister or husband (depends on the person) * Iceland – cousin-brother/cousin-sister * Latvia – brother/sister * Lithuania – brother/sister * Norway – cousin-brother/cousin-sister * Sweden – cousin-brother/cousin-sister * USSR – stepfather/stepmother Friends Neutral Enemies Opinions Finland Hạ Môn Norway Denmark Iceland References }} ru:Эстония Category:Country Category:Europe Category:Characters Category:EU members Category:Everything Category:Baltic countries Category:Christian Countries Category:NATO members Category:Republics Category:Secular Countries Category:Atheist Countries Category:Orthodox Countries Category:Northern Europe